


A Bit After Midnight

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman - All Media Types, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: 2 Sentence Fiction, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 14:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21120605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 2 sentence fiction. It was a few minutes after midnight when tears ran down Reverend Amos Howell's face.





	A Bit After Midnight

I never created Superman TAS characters.

It was a few minutes after midnight when tears ran down Reverend Amos Howell's face. He wondered if he was going to remember Supergirl's demise before the sun appeared.

THE END


End file.
